Iron Swan
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Twilight/Iron Man crossover. Charlie Swan is one of the world's most famous inventors. One night men captured his daughter Bella. Bella is scared and is giving two days to make them an invention. She was close to death when another kidnapped man saved her in an unusual way. Now she needs to escape and being a genius she invents the way out. Vampires will be introduced later
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I admire him. My father. He is an amazing inventor. He is on every magazine cover you can find. All stating how his intelligence has changed the world. Mother left us when I was younger. Father spent all his time in the basement on his inventions. Mother was aggravated, before Father become famous she left. She said he wasn't going anywhere. Well he definitely showed her. I still see her every once in a while. She would like to see me more but I couldn't care less. My father is all I need. He says one day I could run the company. I have his intellect. I have helped him create most of his inventions. I have been named the Future Swan but I don't think I am and never will be near that level.

I turned to the television hearing my father's name. "Charlie Swan, how do you do it?" A man that looked to be balding asked. My father was about to answer but I turned away from the screen. No point in watching, I know the whole story.

The phone started to ring and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Bells," Father said. My full name is Isabella Swan. I hate Isabella though so everyone calls me Bella. Bells is a nickname. "Yes?" I asked. "I will be home soon. The meeting should be over shortly," he said. I could sense the nervousness in his voice. I sighed. "Dad will you relax? I am thirteen years old. I was cooking at eight years old. I can take care of myself," I said. "I know. I just don't like you being by yourself. You are my little girl," he said softly. I heard commotion in the background. "I have to go sweetie. Love you. Be safe," he said. "Love you," I said and we hung up.

We live in Forks, Washington. The smallest town- could I even call it a town at its size? - Well anyway its population is about three hundred people. This is a place where we can have normal lives and no one will bother us. I have to say though it's a sucky town. Rain, rain, and rain.

I started the stove and put a pot of water on it. Spaghetti for dinner tonight.

I went back and forth in between cooking and cleaning until father came home and gave me a big hug. "How was your day?" I asked. "Long. I hate meetings," he said. I nodded. He started heading for the basement. "Dad!" I yelled. "What?" he asked confused. I nodded toward the kitchen table where there were cups and two bowls of hot spaghetti. He smiled and we both sat down and began to dig in. "This is good Bells," he said while stuffing his face.

When we finished Dad when downstairs and I washed the dishes. "Homework!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I groaned. I am a thirteen year old in my last year of high school. I skipped many grades from having my Dad's genius. I hate homework because it's so boring. No excitement and it is never challenging enough. I went up the stairs and entered my room.

My room is painted a light purple with wood floors. I have a king size bed with a cover that is covered in flowers. I have a remote that controls everything in my room. With a click of a button my walls turns into glass. I can see everything that is going on outside and with a second click I can see outside but from the outside it looks like a plain wall. My closet looks completely ordinary but when you click the 'C' button on the remote. My closet becomes bigger. More room and more clothes. It is the size of five walk in closets. My desk holds a computer that I created. Swan is the computer's name. The best computer in the world. The remote also controls a switch to change my ceiling light to a color changing disco ball. These are all my designs. I created each and every object in my room.

"Hey," I heard from the corner of my room and out came my most prized invention. Iron Man. Iron Man is the size of a Barbie doll. He is a robot. He is my personal invention. Iron Man was created to be my friend when I need him. He can talk to me like he has a normal functioning brain and heart. He also has a safety feature of shooting bullets and blowing things up which scared me when I was younger but now it only makes me feel safer.

Iron Man is silver with light blue eyes and a small amount of blond hair which was very necessary. I don't want a bald robot! He walked out of the corner and gave me a smile. "What's up baby?" he asked and jumped onto my bed. I laughed. Dad walked into the room. "Hey man," Dad said. Iron Man smiled at him. "Time for bed," Dad said. He kissed me on the cheek. "The corporation called me out. I'll be back by morning to see you off to school. I love you Bells. Goodnight," he said and left the room.

Iron Man went in the closet and shut down for the night. I got in bed and quickly fell asleep too many dreams.

* * *

_- This was a very hard story to start! So please review! I hope everyone likes it! - _

_Love, __Vanessa Cullen 17_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

I jumped up startled. Shooting. Glass breaking. An alarm was going off. Yelling. Iron Man was yelling. There were other voices yelling. There were people in my room. Strangers. A rough black hand grabbed my arm and pulled me but I held on tight to my bed. "Son of a bitch," I heard someone yell. The man was pulling hard and I couldn't hold anymore. My hands were sweaty and weak. I flew into his arms. He then threw me out the window. I was falling fast and I was getting ready for the impact.

Instead of a ground impact I was caught by another pair of arms. This person started running. I kicked and scratched this man. I guess it was finally enough for him when I kicked him in the groin. He covered my face with a cloth. I struggled against it and then my eyes closed and I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up darkness surrounded me. There was a bag over my head. My legs and feet were tied. I struggled against the ropes but couldn't move. I could hear voices. "Is the camera on?" someone asked. "Yes sir," another voice responded. There were footsteps and then the first voice began speaking again. "Hello Charlie Swan. We have kidnapped your daughter," he paused. "We want a new weapon. One of mass destruction," he paused again. "Your daughter will help us create said weapon and if she doesn't fulfill our needs we will kill her and come get you," he started laughing. The bag was then pulled off my head and light shined into my eyes. It was so bright. The man in front of me was holding a knife. He cut my palm and I cried in pain. I already felt close to death. The man walked to the camera and put the knife now covered in my blood in front of him. "She has two days."

* * *

_- I am sorry this chapter is so short! It is just a very dramatic part! I will keep updating but some more ideas would be great! Please review! Thanks everyone! -_

_Love, __Vanessa Cullen 17_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie Swan POV

I hate listening to other people pitch ideas about what I should create. Boring. I am the brain behind this whole organization and yet I suffer at these meetings. Maybe I can get out of here somehow? I took out my cell phone and hit the number two button. This button calls Sue Clearwater, my secretary. She is almost like family to Bells and me. She should be right outside this meeting so maybe she can help me with my escape. I waited as the phone rang and rang and then went to voicemail. I hung up. _Good job Sue just when I really need you! _

Just then the door opened and Sue popped her head in. "Mr. Swan there is an emergency," she said. YES! She did actually get my call. I smiled and excused myself from the meeting. I walked out the door and after it shut I said, "THANK GOD! I hate meetings. I didn't think you got my phone call but you did. PHEW!" Sue looked concerned. "Charlie, I didn't get your call. I got another call and it is an emergency. It's Bella," she said. Happiness immediately deserted me. "What do you mean? Where is she? What's wrong?" I asked quickly. "Charlie. Come with me," she said.

We ran to the elevator and went down a couple floors and out the main lobby. There was a limo waiting outside for us and we hopped in. _Please be okay Bells!_

We finally made it to the house to find one ambulance, a fire truck, a black SUV, and three police cars. My eyes bulged. I jumped out of the car. "Bells!" I yelled. I ran over to the house to find the door wide open. Everything looked fine. I ran upstairs and into her room. "Oh my god," I whispered.

Her room was a mess. Everything was everywhere. There were broken objects and.. blood. Whose blood? Please not my baby bells. The window was wide open and the curtains were tarnished. Two people were in the room besides me. "Mr. Swan, I am FBI Special Agent Claire Williams. My partner and I have been in your daughter's room investigating the case. There seems to definitely have been a major struggle or fight and blood was shed. At the moment that blood is at lab being tested. Whoever broke into your house and took your daughter left through the window. There are two sets of foot prints neither the size of your daughter so there must have been two people. The trail goes North of your house and our dogs followed to the road and then they must have got in a car and drove off. I am sorry, Mr. Swan," Agent Williams said. I just nodded slowly not completely processing what was going on.

The two agents left the room and I sat down on Bells bed and put my head in my hands. "How could this happen to my sweet baby girl," I whispered. I rubbed my face with my hands and began to pick stuff up off the ground. I honestly felt like sobbing though I have never sobbed in my life not even when the wife left me. Bella is my whole life. As I opened the closet I saw Iron Man. He was on the ground broken and torn to bits. He was supposed to keep my Bella safe.

"Mr. Swan," I heard a voice yell. I went over to the top of the stairs, it was Agent Williams. "I think you will want to see this," she said. I ran down the stairs and sat down in front of the television and they put in a video tape. The screen was black. "Is the camera on?" someone asked. "Yes sir," another voice responded. Then the first voice walked in front of the screen. It was a man I have seen before but I can't recall his name. He is an Indian with a gut and growing baldness yet very muscular. "Hello Charlie Swan. We have kidnapped your daughter," he paused and just as he said this he moved to show a person sitting on a chair tied with a bag over their head. "We want a new weapon. One of mass destruction," he paused again. "Your daughter will help us create said weapon and if she doesn't fulfill our needs we will kill her and come get you," he started laughing. "How do we know he isn't lying?" Agent Williams partner said. The bag was then lifted off the persons head to reveal my daughter. I was so relieved to see her but not there I wanted her safe with me. She squinted as light touched her beautiful eyes. She looked very dirty but she didn't look injured which made me feel a little relief. Then the Indian brought out a knife. My eyes grew wide. "No," I whispered. He walked over to my Bella and cut her palm and she cried in pain. I winced and started sobbing. The Indian walked to the camera and put the knife now covered in her blood in front of him. "She has two days." Then the video shut off. "Get my daughter back!" I yelled and continued to sob.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!_

_Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

The camera turned off and I yelled, "You are not going to get away with this!" A man at the side of me smacked me in the face. I became very dizzy. "They say you are the next Swan but you are a stupid girl. Keep your trap shut," an Indian man said. I glared at him and he glared right back. "Who are you?" I asked. "Who am I?" The man laughed then continued, "I am Fin Fang Foom," he said confidently. "That is the dumbest name I ever heard in my life," I laughed. This probably wasn't the best thing to do. He became very red in the face and then he nodded to a guard near the wall. The guard grabbed a metal rod and threw it to Fin Fang Foom.

The next couple of hours were torture. Fin Fang Foom hit me anywhere he could. He did this for a long time with me going in and out of consciousness. "Wake up you stupid girl!" Foom yelled. I groaned and he laughed. Then he hit me with the metal rod so hard and fast I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke it was hard to breathe. I tried sitting up but was pushed down by a hand. "Don't move," a soft voice said. I looked over to see a man with blonde locks and soft brown eyes. He had a cute face and a slender body. "Please don't hurt me," I whispered. "I won't, I am just a prisoner like you," he said. I nodded, not feeling completely sure I trusted him. "Where are we?" I asked him. "In a cave," he said. He made it sound so casual and normal. "How long have you been here?" I asked. "A couple years," he continued, "I am in the United States Military. We were fighting near here and I got captured. They beat me up in the beginning but after a while they just threw me in here, gave me food every once in a while, and other then that forgot about me," he said. A couple years? I can't stay here a couple years.

Suddenly I felt extreme pain. I winced and the man noticed. "You were dying," he paused, "You were dying and I didn't know what to do. I have all my military skills plus I have a doctoring degree," he said. I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "They threw you in here rather roughly and I ran over to you and I knew you were dying. I brought you over to table and performed surgery. Your heart was the problem. A couple months ago I read this magazine article about this girl named Isabella Swan who created a minor robot using some strange piece of equipment where the heart should be. I researched as much as I could to find out about it. I have been trying to make some prototypes," he said.

When he said Isabella Swan my arms started to shake. "When I knew you were going to die if I didn't do something I took one of my prototypes and put it where your heart should be. It is what is keeping you alive right now," he said slowly. I sat up to see my invention in my own body. It was a circle in the middle of my chest lit very brightly. I felt like I couldn't breathe. "This isn't happening," I said. The man didn't say anything.

I got up off the bench and looked in a mirror that was on the floor. I was caked in blood from head to toe. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and then opened them again. I turned around. "We need to get out of here," I said trying to think. "There must be some way," I said.

Suddenly I remembered my tiny Iron Man. I looked around the room. There were scraps of metal and everything we needed to create a human sized Iron Man suit. It wouldn't be the most beautiful or anything but I think it would work. "They want us to make some kind of weapon," the man said. "I know but how would you like to get out of here instead?" I asked him and he smiled. "Hey what is your name?" I asked realizing this man and I have been talking for so long without exchanging pleasantries. He responded, "Jasper, Jasper Hale."

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! I am sure I did! I know Fin Fang Foom isn't an Indian or anything but I wanted to use his name so that is who he is in this story. If you have anything to share please don't be afraid too! PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Thank you,_

_Vanessa Cullen 17_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

After several days later we replicated the Iron Man in human size. It could have been a lot quicker but there is a small camera in the room and guards that come in every so often so we have to pretend we are building them the XXX BOMB BURGADE. That is a weapon my father created a couple years ago and it can blow up a whole city with one explosive. Dangerous stuff. The worst thing is that I have found out over the last couple of days is they are using the Swan technology. The guns are Swan, the lasers are Swan, everything is our technology. How did my father approve this delivery to these awful people?

I told Jasper my name is Renee. That is my mother's name. He does seem trust worthy but you never can tell who would crack under the pressure.

"I think we are ready," Jasper said. I nodded. I walked over to the suit and he started to hook me up. "So the plan is that I will go out and whatever I have too and while I am distracting them you run for it and I will meet up with you after," I said quickly. Jasper didn't say anything for a moment then he slowly nodded. I winced as touched my ankle which I was pretty sure is broken. "I'm sorry," he said apologetic. "It's fine," I replied.

There was running in the cave. "They are coming," I whispered. Jasper got this panicked look on his face which immediately turned determined. "What?" I asked. They were starting to hit the wall were we piled a bunch of junk so they couldn't get in and if they did get in they would step on the bomb we implanted. Jasper looked me over. I still had the rest of my torso and my left arm to get done.

The bomb went off. The two Indian men trying to get in blew up. Jasper looked in to my eyes and grabbed my hand. "You're so young and still have the rest of your life," he said. "What are you saying?" I asked. "You are not all hooked up yet and there is not any time. You need time. I am going to go distract them and try to give you time," he said. "NO!" I yelled. He squeezed my hand, "Don't try to stop me. I am going. Work fast on your torso and your arm. If we make it out of this, well I don't know. Be safe," he said. He then kissed me on the cheek. My face turned beat red and we both actually laughed even under the circumstances.

He picked up one of the Indian men's guns and started heading for the door. "Jasper!" I yelled. He turned around and raised his eyebrows. "No one is going to die here, Jasper. I mean it," I said and he just gave me a look that expressed the danger we were in and ran off.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I finished up my torso and moved on to my left arm. "Come on Swan. You are strong and Jasper is fine. He is probably just sitting out there wondering why it is taking me so long," I said it but inside I knew I was lying to myself.

I finished my left arm and put my helmet on over my head. It is clobbering time. I flew straight through the tunnel and was blinded as light hit my eyes for the first time in days. Immediately bullets bounced off my metal suit and I looked around and saw several men surrounding me. I put my arm up and shot a bomb at the left and the right. I blew up all of the Swan equipment I could see.

I think it is time to go. I started to deploy my jets in my feet to make me fly. I just began to lift off the ground when I hand grabbed my broken ankle. It was Fin Fang Foom. I screamed and pushed my arm right in his face. Then I quoted a quote from The Terminator, "Hasta la vista, baby!" He let go just as I fired the bomb and I flew off and didn't watch the impact.

"Girl!" someone yelled. I turned my head around to see and Indian man holding Jasper in his hands. "You're stupid friend is dead!" he yelled laughing. I screamed and shut two explosives right at him and then sped away with tears on my cheeks. I flew out of there.

I was at a very high level and had been flying for a couple of hours when suddenly the jets stopped working and I just dropped out of the sky. I didn't scream but felt as though the world was spinning. When I impacted the desert ground I felt it in every part of my body and my suit was wrecked. The light shined in my eyes and was too bright to be even possible and with the excruciating pain I sunk off to a complete dark abyss.

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! I did! :D I just had to include The Terminator quote and I don't know if anyone noticed but there is another quote, 'It is clobbering time,' which is what The Thing says in Fantastic Four, yet again very appropriate. I also just wanted to mention in case anyone didn't figure it out that Jasper Hale is a human, well was a human, not a vampire. Anyway, Please Review! Thanks Everyone! Happy Holidays!_

_- Vanessa Cullen 17_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie POV

"Charlie Swan we are almost there," a member of the US Army said. I nodded and wiped off my forehead which was covered with sweat. The FBI and the Army have been trying to track down Fin Fang Foom. We got a match the other day in India so we were heading there. "There has been some recent action taken here," an officer said. "What's that?" an FBI Agent Williams asked. She was pointing at the desert ground. I moved over to the window and looked down myself. "Looks like a bunch of metal parts," I said wondering why they are just thrust there. I started staring harder and harder at the pieces of metal. Then my vision cleared. It was Bella.

"STOP!" I yelled. "It's my daughter!" I said. They pulled the helicopter down. I ran over as well as Agent Williams and her partner, two paramedics, three members of the army, and me. I got down on my knees in front of my beautiful girl. The paramedics immediately got to work. "She is still breathing, but barely!" one of them said. The metal Bella was covered in looked like a suit. It looked like her tiny Iron Man.

She had bruises all over her face and she was covered in blood. I couldn't help the tears from flowing. They got her out of the suit and put her on the gurney. "Burn those pieces," I said to the army and they nodded. Suddenly I noticed a glow through Bella's shirt and I lifted it up. "Oh my god," one of the paramedics said. She had Iron Man's piece in her. I couldn't believe my eyes.

We got on the helicopter and made our way to the Forks, Washington hospital.

* * *

When we got there they rushed Bella inside and into a room but no one knew what to do with her. "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen," a man with golden eyes came in. "Wow this is different," he said looking at Bella's chest piece.

In the next couple of hours he told me Bella has a really bad concussion, some really bad bruises, two sprained wrists, and a broken leg. He put a cast on her leg and put splints on her wrists. "There isn't much else we can do right now but wait for her to wake up," he said and left the room.

It was horrible staring at Bella with all the wires and tubes, bandages and blood stains, and her cast and splints. Her mom would be her in a couple hours. I had to call her even though I don't think Bells care for her much.

"Dad?" a soft barely hearable voice said. I looked up from my hands to see Bella with her eyes open. I ran over to her. "My beautiful Bella, I didn't think you would wake back up," I said and kissed her forehead. She smiled a faint smile. We talked and laughed about things for a long time until Bella looked at me with this dead look in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Dad they had our technology. Every explosive, every gun, every laser, was Swan," she said. My eyes became wide. "I don't know how that could have happened," I said feeling guilty. My own daughter was getting hurt by our own technology.

"Did they catch him?" she asked and I looked down. "Did anyone search and find any survivors?" she asked. I looked back up at her in surprise. "There was a prisoner there with me, his name was Jasper, he saved me, Daddy," she said. "They didn't find anyone but I will send out another search party," I said and I meant it. Whoever this Jasper is, he deserves a medal for saving my daughter. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" I finally asked. Bella looked me in the eyes. "Honestly, I don't. It was horrible but I don't want to replay the events in my head nor do I want you seeing them in yours," she said. I gave her a big hug. "I love you Bells," I said. "I love you too," she said. "Miss Swan is awake!" Dr. Cullen came in smiling brightly. He walked over to Bella. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Sleepy," she said and yawned. Dr. Cullen laughed, "Get some sleep Miss Swan, it is going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

_PlEaSe ReViEw! :D_

_I want to hear your feedback! I hope you all like this story!_

_Vanessa Cullen 17_

_Happy Holidays!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jasper POV

The Indians though I was dead so they threw me over the dunes. I wasn't dead yet but I was dying. I always knew I would die one day being in the army and all but I didn't think I would die like this. In a way though, I was happy. That young Renee will forever have her life to live; well I hope she made it out okay. Three bullets penetrated my skin, one in my chest, one is my stomach, and one in my arm. Blood less was evident and high. It soon became hard to breathe. _I hope she made it out safe._ I thought and started to feel the dark enclose on me. "Oh my god," a voice said and I pushed my eyes open. There was a small pixie girl standing there with black hair and gold eyes. She was beautiful.

She stared at me with this look desire. Then she opened her mouth and bit me. I wanted to yell and ask her if she was some dumb dog but she bit me and then my pain stopped but a new pain stepped in. A pain that felt like I was getting set on fire and before the pain could become any more excruciating, I passed out.

* * *

Bella POV

It has been months since the day of my kidnap. I got my splints and my cast taken off a week ago. The leg still feels funny and the doctor says I may walk with a slight not really noticeable limp for the rest of my life. Lovely. My bruises have mostly gone away or yellowed out. I get headaches and migraines a lot and at random moments so I have to carry around my pills.

Dad is worried about me. Every night I go to sleep and I wake up screaming my lungs out. He runs in and holds me. He wants me to go see a therapist but I am not doing that shit. The whole situation was scary but my whole problem was that I couldn't get the image of Jasper out of my head. That disgusting me standing there holding his lifeless body, it made me shiver.

That day in the hospital my dad said my mom was coming but she never actually came. It kind of made me sad but mad at the same time. If she didn't want to come she shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

Since the day I got out of the hospital I have been working on another iron suit and have been putting on the finishing touches. I don't want to be that innocent girl anymore, I want to be able to protect myself and the people that I love.

Today was my day to test it out. Dad has been staying with me but he had a big meeting today and said he would leave me with Sue Clearwater but she had elsewhere to be. I would finally be home alone. "Bells," Dad said coming into the room, "I'll be home a little late. Lock the doors and the windows. I will call you in an hour or two," then he kissed my forehead and left.

I walked over to my suit which I have come to call it my Iron Woman suit. This one was way better than the crap one I built in India.

After I was all geared up I flew out my window and through the forest and finally found an open clearing. Perfect place to practice. I shot my ammo out of my hand and shot some bombs. This new suit was amazing.

Suddenly I heard a noise "Who is there?" I asked which on the outside sounded more like a robot voice. I put my arm straight out ready to shoot if necessary. "We come in peace," a small voice said. A pixie looking girl came out of the forest along with a boy with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes. He was very handsome and I didn't want to take my eyes off him. I was so busy looking at them that I was tackled to the ground. "Get off me!" I yelled. It was a boy with brown curly hair and a big muscular body. He smirked at me but got off. "Alice I can't read her mind," the handsome one said to the pixie. Alice's eyes bugged out. "Edward I can't see her future either," Alice said.

"Who are you people? What are you talking about?" I asked. They all exchanged looks. "Who are you?" Edward asked. "Iron Woman," I said. The big burly one started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. My face turned red. "You stop laughing right now," I said trying to be in command. I pointed my arm at him and began to get ready to fire.

Suddenly I started to get one of my migraines and I squatted down and held my head with my hands. "What's wrong?" Alice asked. "I get intense migraines," I said. She was quickly at my side helping me up. "Come to our house, my father is a doctor," she said. "Thanks but I am fine," I said trying to sound convincing. I didn't convince them though. "Let's go," she said. We all started walking and I decided I would trust these people well Alice at least. "Oh yeah! I'm Alice and these are my brothers Edward and Emmett. What is your name?" she asked excitedly. "If you don't mind I would rather not say," I said. No one said anything.

* * *

_pLeAsE rEvIeW, I love everyone's feedback and input about my stories. Feel free to say what is on your mind. I hope you all loved this chapter and I hope it surprised you! I can't wait to update! Happy Holiday's everyone!_

_Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	8. Chapter 8

Iron Swan

Chapter 8

Bella POV

So yeah I that was my first thought to trust them, Alice at the very least but then I became very unsure. As we walked I began thinking that I am in this amazing suit and maybe they just wanted the technology. I began thinking that what if these are some of Fin Fang Foom's 'employees' trying to finish up his dirty work. I began thinking that I wouldn't want anyone to know who is in this suit and they would probably ask me to take it off. That kidnapping definitely changed me. Usually I thought good of everyone but as I stared at the three people walking along with me I realized they were complete strangers and I was terrorized.

I had installed a computer system named Jarvis in the suit and he connects through the SWAN server and will basically help me with anything I need. Jarvis was scanning the three people walking with me and came up with something extremely disturbing. No heart beats. WHAT THE FUCK. Am I actually dead? Am I walking with f'ing zombies!?

That distinction was it for me. "I got to go," I whispered but it sounded loud coming out of the suit. At that moment they all looked at me with confusion but before they could say anything I put on my thrusters for my feet and flew away. I looked down to see them all staring at me in wonder. I looked away.

I flew far over to a quiet looking reservation. I sat down on the edge of a cliff and sighed. "Is something wrong Miss Swan?" Jarvis said suddenly. "Jesus Jarvis. You scared me to death!" I said. "I apologize," he said. "You can relax Jarvis. I just want to be alone right now," I said. "As you wish," he said. Then he was gone and I felt utterly alone.

The part of my face mask pushed up and my clear vision met many views. Below me water full of crushing and decisive waves. To the right of me a couple of small shack houses and a lot of dirt. To the left of me was a very big forest full of wonderful conifer trees. And right in front of me was a sunset with colors of yellow, red, and orange. I felt at peace. For once I wasn't thinking, panicking, or worrying. I felt like the world now stood still and wanted me to relax. I was listening to my breathing and nothing else. In… and out… in and out.. "Hello?" a voice disrupted my peace. I jumped and turned around to see an Indian boy who looked to be about fourteen with long dark hair. I turned around and the mask slipped on my face and I got up quickly.

"No please wait! My name is Jacob Black. Who are you?" he asked. I didn't turn around. I threw on my thrusters and flew away. Apparently the universe didn't want me to have peace like I thought.

I started to fly back home when Jarvis came back. "Miss Swan your father is on the line," he said. "Connect us," I said. Suddenly my dad was on the line. "Hey Bells just checkin' up on you," he said. "Dad relax everything is fine. I feel good," I said. "I won't be here much longer I don't think. I will try to get home as soon as I can," he said. "Dad you don't need to worry. Just take your time. I will be fine," I said. "I got to go, love you bellsie," he said. I smiled. "Love you too," I said and then we hung up.

When I finally landed at the house I was glad to see that my dad wasn't home. I hurt like hell. I went downstairs in the basement and had our electrical inventions help take off my suit. When it was off it was a small square that I folded into a small suitcase and started to bring upstairs. My leg hurt so badly and I had an intense migraine coming on. I looked over to the corner of the living room. Sitting there was a pair of crutches and a black and white wheelchair. Dr. Cullen gave them to me permanently. My leg can get pretty bad sometimes and honestly I don't like looking like a wimp or a baby so I don't try to use them. But I especially won't use them if my dad is home because he looks at my with sad puppy dog eyes like it is his fault and it is just horrible. But today just was not working.

I grabbed the crutches and put them under my armpits and took the suitcase and hoped up the stairs and into my room. I hid the suitcase in my closet and went back downstairs. I grabbed a couple icepacks from the freezer and then laid on the couch. I put one on my head and a couple on my leg and then slowly fell asleep.

"Bella! Bella! Wake up!" I heard a voice yelling. I opened my eyes squinting from the light and saw Sue Clearwater. She hugged me. "Gosh Bella you scared the crap out of your father and me," she said. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. "7:00 already!" I said and started to get up. She pushed me back down. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Your father isn't going to be home until nine so he sent me here to cook you dinner," she said. I was about it interrupt and tell here I wasn't completely handicap and I could make my own dinner but she shushed me. "I don't care if you can make your own dinner. I would like to make you dinner. You lay down and relax," she said. I was thinking about protesting but my leg just hurt so damn bad that I agreed with her.

She smiled and took all the ice packs away from me. "Let me get you new ones," she said and walked away. She came back with four more ice packs that I just told her to put on my leg. "You are finally using these," she said pointing at the crutches. "You really need to Bells. You don't have to be strong all the time. Asking for a little help from a person or a thing still make you a brave and admirable person," she said and walked in the kitchen. She was looking in the cabinets and then said, "Well based on what we have to work with I can make you grilled cheese, a ham sandwich, or hot dogs," she said this laughing. I laughed a little too. "He hasn't wanted to leave me besides work so food has been scarce here," I said. She nodded. "Surprise me," I said and she got to work. I then took that moment to fall back asleep.

I woke up to a ringing phone a little later. "Hello Mr. Swan," I heard Sue say. "Right now she is sound asleep. Her leg must be hurting her a lot because she is actually using the crutches and she has a lot of ice packs on her," she said. Then there was a pause. "Yeah she is even letting me cook her dinner. She didn't try to put up a fight," Sue said. Another pause. "Yes I know Charlie. Don't worry. Well I am going to wake her up now because dinners ready," she replied. Another pause. "I don't think she would like that idea but yes I agree with you. I will bring the wheelchair over to her and make her use it," she said. One more pause. "See you in another hour or so," she said and then hung up. I kept my eyes closed but heard Sue whispering my name and lightly touching my shoulder. I looked over at her and got up. "Hey sweetheart how was your sleep?" she asked. "Good," I replied. I looked at the wheelchair and decided not to give her a hard time. I pushed myself on the wheelchair and she wheeled me over to the kitchen table. The fresh smell of grilled cheese and orange juice awaited me there.

Sue and I ate in mostly silence which I don't think she liked but I didn't feel like talking. After I finished she said she would take care of the dishes. I nodded and told her I was tired and that I was going to go to bed. Before I turned around I saw her look at her watch and see that it was only eight o'clock. I decided to take the ramp instead of the stairs with the wheelchair.

I got into bed and went to sleep thinking about my past inventions, my parents, my kidnapping, Iron Woman, and how I met three beautiful people with unbeating hearts.

_I hope everyone loved it! I def did! __**PLEASE REVIEW!**__ I would love some input for upcoming chapters! Thanks Everyone!_

_Love, Vanessa Cullen 17_

_**PPPPPLLLEEAASSSEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**_

_THANKSS!_


	9. Chapter 9

Iron Swan

Chapter 9

Bella POV

I woke up the next morning to singing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAREST BELLSIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOO YOU!" I looked over to see my father and Sue Clearwater. "ARE YOU ONE? ARE YOU TWO? ARE YOU THREE? ARE YOU FOUR? ARE YOU FIVE? ARE YOU SIX? ARE YOU SEVEN? ARE YOU EIGHT? ARE YOU NINE? ARE YOU TEN? ARE YOU ELEVEN? ARE YOU TWELVE? ARE YOU THIRTEEN? ARE YOU FOURTEEN?" I mumbled, "Stop." Apparently today was my fourteenth birthday. I honestly completely forgot about it. It couldn't have come at much of a worse time. I wasn't in the cheerful mood as of the late events.

"Come on Bells hurry up and get out of bed," Dad said. I sat up and stretched. Sue said, "Come on some wonderful weather and events greet you today. Oh and a very delicious breakfast downstairs!" She turned around happily and went for the door. I noticed my dad staring at her ass. I felt very blunt today. "Will you just fuck her and get it over with?" I asked sort of annoyed. After I said this and I saw the shock in my dad's face I realized what I had said. What was wrong with me? That sounded terrible and I usually try not to swear to people especially not my dad. "Bella just because it is your birthday I will let you go on that one," he said. I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm sorry Dad, what I meant was why don't you go after her? She is sweet, kind, and beautiful," I said. He looked like he was thinking but then shook his head and told me to get ready. As he left the room I yelled to him that I bet she likes him too.

I quickly got showered and all ready. Just for the heck of it I threw on a black dress that went to the knee. I also put on a black shirt under that to hide the glow of my reactor. I grabbed my crutches and crutched downstairs. "You look great Bells," Dad said. The three of us sat at the kitchen table. Sue made us pancakes, eggs, and bacon. My food was made into a smiley face on my plate. It did make me laugh. "So Bells how does it feel to have only one more month of high school left?" Sue asked. This blew me away. I hadn't been to school in five months. I almost forget that the place existed. Could I even still graduate? I wasn't sure. "You are graduating Bells," Dad said. "If that is what you are wondering, you are. You have kept up on all your work you are fine," he said. I nodded. "When am I going back?" I asked. "The school wants you back tomorrow but I think you should stay out longer," Dad said. "I am fine with tomorrow," I said. He was hoping I wouldn't say that. Before he could argue Sue butted in and said she would call the school and make the correct arrangements. I silently thanked her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" Dad asked. "Yes," I said. "Well since Sue is making the arrangements with the school I will call Dr. Eckleburg," he said. Dr. Eckleburg has been the family physician since my dad was a kid. He walked away to take the phone call and suddenly I was alone in the kitchen.

I finished my food and crutched over to the sink. I began to wash my dishes. "Hey what are you doing?" Dad asked coming back in the kitchen. He had a look of disapproval on his face. I didn't answer. "Come sit down for a second please," he said. So I crutched back over to the table and sat down. I looked at him expectantly. He told me to close my eyes and I did. When he told me to open them sitting in front of me was a present with rainbow colored wrapping paper and a sparkling bow. "Dad you didn't have to get me anything," I said. "Just open it," he said. I undid the bow and ripped the wrapping paper open and was surprised at what I found. I found an arc reactor like the one in my chest. Except this one looked expensive and had a triangle in the center. "I have been trying hard to figure out a way for you to get rid of that thing Bells but I have come to terms that it is the only way you can stay alive. I know that you have been keeping documents on the battery power of the reactor and that it wasn't going to last you much longer. So I followed your old notes from your robot and built you this one. It cost a fortune and it should last ten times as long as your old one," he said. I was teary eyed. I thanked him and hugged him.

"What did Dr. Eckleburg say?" I asked. "He says you can go back to school if you want but he says that he will send the nurse your pills for your migraines and pain pills for your leg," he said. "Is that it?" I asked. "No. He also said that since he has known you since you were born he knows you won't like this but he said that school takes a lot of walking around and that he wants a wheelchair at the nurse always at stand by and he wants you to use your crutches as much as you can," he replied. Are you kidding? I will be known as crutch girl? Blah. "Oh and no gym," he said. Just then Sue came back in the room and my dad quickly updated her on what he and Dr. Eckleburg talked about when he was finished she turned to talk to me.

"No gym like your father said. Wheelchair on stand-by. Crutches should be used as often as possible. Your locker is obviously where it was before. Your teachers understand what has happened and will catch you up. For some reason they acted like you forgot about everything there which I know you never forget anything ever but they faxed me your schedule and a map of the school and I printed it out so here if you need it," she said and handed it to me.

I looked at my schedule:

_PERIOD ONE: AP GOVERNMENT AND POLITICS Mr. Jennings_

_PERIOD TWO: AP PSYCHOLOGY Miss Lafar_

_PERIOD THREE: AP ENGLISH LITERATURE Mr. Dent_

_PERIOD FOUR: AP PHYSICS Mrs. Mallory_

_PERIOD FIVE: AP CALCULUS Mr. Stein_

_PERIOD SIX: PHYSICAL EDUCATION/STATISTICS Miss May/Mr. Cory _

_PERIOD SEVEN: AP FRENCH LANGUAGE & CULTURE Madame Begale_

_PERIOD EIGHT: AP STUDIO ART: DRAWING Mrs. Carraway_

_PERIOD NINE: AP SPANISH LANGUAGE & CULTURE Mr. Fort_

Boy do I miss school! Actually I don't really care. Sure I am fourteen and am in my senior year and taking all these AP classes but it is still not hard enough.

I got up and threw the map away and schedule away like I would need them. I then sat in the living room for hours upon hours watching television until five o'clock hit. "Get up!" Dad said and told me to get in the wheelchair. I sat in it and he told me to close my eyes. I heard the door open and felt the air hit my face and the bumps upon bumps we hit as he wheeled me to my future.

Suddenly he stopped and told me to open my eyes and a large yelling was heard of, "SURPRISE!" I looked around to see all these people gathered here for a party for me. All my dad's work friends were here, a couple of friends I had from the past, Sue Clearwater, and a bunch of people I didn't know. (Which confused me!) There were tons of balloons of all different colors, streamers, a bouncy house, a freakin' elephant! I couldn't believe it. I actually for real smiled a brilliant smile.

I talked to two of my friends from middle school for a while. Their names are Lillian and Phoebe. They told me how their teacher Mrs. Hagger is exactly what her name says a hag. Apparently she has orange crazy hair and swingy boobs. The whole jackpot. They made me laugh a lot and they didn't ask at all about the wheelchair.

"Hey Bells!" I turned around to see Mr. Q standing there. Mr. Q has some really obnoxious last name that no one can pronounce so he is just Q. He is a balding man with white hair and he is always wearing a suit and tie. "I have been missing seeing your inventions floating around. Your father of course started the whole thing but we have always looked for you input on these things. We miss you at the Swan tower," he said and lightly pinched my cheek. I missed being there too.

"Bella! Can you come over here please?" Sue Clearwater yelled. I wheeled over to her. "I would like you to meet a good personal friend of mine. "This is Billy Black," she said. Billy Black was a rough looking Indian man with long black hair and he was in a wheelchair like I am. He put out his hand and I shook it. "Good to meet you Bella. Heard a lot of good things about you," he said. "Thank you Mr. Black," I said. "Call me Billy," he responded. I nodded. "And this is Jacob, Billy's son. He is the same age as you," Sue said. I looked over at Jacob to recognize the same boy I saw on the reservation that day. "Nice to meet you," he said. I was sort of awestruck. He didn't seem to remember me; maybe he didn't actually see my face. "Nice to meet you too," I finally responded.

"Bella can you come over here a second?" I heard dad yell. "I'm sorry, excuse me," I said to Clearwater and the Blacks. I wheeled over to Dad. "You remember Dr. Cullen right?" he asked. I looked at Dr. Cullen to see short blonde hair, golden colored eyes, and a pale reflection. "Yes I remember him. Nice to see you again Dr. Cullen," I said. "Nice to see you as well Isabella but please call me Carlisle," he said. "Please call me Bella," I responded. He nodded. "This is my daughter Alice," Carlisle said pointing to the girl standing next to him. It was the pixie girl I saw in the forest the other day. I decided to play it cool.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "You too and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she basically yelled. I laughed. "Thanks," I said. I shook hands with both Carlisle and Alice and almost shivered. They were so cold. It was 90 degrees out, how could they be this freezing? This was something I would have to ponder but for now I was called over to the elephant. I was helped on to the elephant that apparently was named Ethel. Ethel and I slowly walked around the yard and it was exciting but then it was over. I got off and it was time for cake.

We all gathered around the table and a gigantic cake was put in front of me that read, 'HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFUL BELLA!' I laughed and blew out the candles and then everyone clapped. After everyone ate cake they left the presents for me to unwrap later because I was becoming quite tired and I apologized to everyone and said goodbye.

I went inside and my dad helped me go in the cellar to help me with his gift. He put me on the table and 'operated.' He took out the old reactor and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was dying. I was gasping and gasping for air. He quickly brought over the new one and plugged it in. It fit perfectly and I felt fine again. Actually I felt better than fine I felt brand new.

_Authors NOTE__: END OF CHAPTER! I HOPE EVERYONE LOVED IT! I know it was kind of slow but I was having a hard time doing this chapter! NEED HELP ON WHAT TO DO NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Love Always, Vanessa_

_** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

_Vanessa Cullen 17_


	10. Chapter 10

Iron Swan

Bella POV

"Some kind of magic happens late at night, when the moon smiles down at me, and bathes me in its light, I fell asleep beneath you in the tall blades of grass, when I woke the world was new, I never had to ask, it's a brand new day, the sun is shining, it's a brand new day, for the first time in such a long long time, I know, I'll be ok!" I sang 'Brand New Day' by Joshua Radin. I was very happy and bright today. As I sang I moved back and forth and snapped my fingers while picking out my clothes for school. "It's a brand new day, for the first time in such a long long time!" I sang. It was a new day and I felt new myself. I had a new and expensive arc reactor in my chest that made me feeling so amazingly energized.

Suddenly I heard a slight laugh. I turned around to see my dad standing at the door. I didn't even care if I looked stupid I felt so great at the moment. He walked over and followed my steps and snapped with me. "It's a brand new day, the sun is shining, it's a brand new day, for the first time in such a long long time, I know, I'll be ok, this cycle never ends, you gotta fall in order to mend, it's a brand new day, it's a brand new day, for the first time in such a long long time, I know I'll be ok!" we sang. We both started laughing and then he went downstairs.

Then suddenly before I knew it I was already sitting in third period listening to Mr. Dent go on and on about William Shakespeare's plays. The day had gone fine so far and I honestly didn't seem to have missed much in the time I was gone. After that period was done, Calculus and Physics went by like a breeze and then it was physical education time. What joy!

Miss May is the coach for this class and when she saw me coming in the door she motioned me to go to her. I walked over to her and looked at her expectantly. "It says here that you can't play in my class," she said in a gruff voice. I nodded slightly. "You can sit on the bleachers," she said. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

This class consisted of everyone staring at me. Some with admiration – How did she get out of this class? Some with hate – Why didn't it work when they tried to get out of class? Some with confusion – Why won't that girl play? They were playing basketball and after the first ten minutes the class sort of forgot about me. So I did all the morning work I already accumulated very quickly. Then I felt someone poking me. I turned around to see Alice. "Hey," I said. "Hey," she responded. "Why aren't you playing?" I asked. She smiled. "I have a 'headache,'" she said with finger quotations. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I play when it counts on my grade but a girl that looks this good, can't be getting all disgusting playing in gym class," she said and I laughed.

"What about you?" she asked. I was surprised she asked. I didn't feel like telling her. "Car accident," I said. "Ouch," she responded. Then she looked at me and giggled. "What?" I asked feeling confused. She got close to my ear and whispered, "I think my brother Edward has the hots for you." My face went red and I changed the subject. "How many siblings do you have anyway?" I asked. "Edward and Emmett are my brothers and then I have two step siblings, Rosalie and Jasper," she answered. I was thinking that she had a lot of siblings but when she said Jasper it sort of bothered me. "Jasper is an uncommon name," I whispered. "Yeah it is," she said staring at the basketball game.

The rest of the day went pretty fast with my leg aching like hell at the end. I did end up stopping at Nurse Jackie's and got my crutches. My dad was going to pick me up and I figured he would be happy to see me using them. I crutched outside and heard a horn beep. The limo was parked on the side farthest of the lot but they pulled up to me. I got inside and my dad asked me how my day was. "Good," I replied. Then we listened to country music the rest of the way home and when we got there my dad said I was invited over to Billy and Jacob's house for a bonfire and some good storytelling. He said it would be good for me. "Fine," I said and he made me take the wheelchair.

The car ride was sort of long but soon I pulled up to the reservations in a place called La Push. We stopped in front of a small shack house with a broken wood fence surrounding it. Though it had a huge looking garage to its left. As soon as the chauffeur opened the door I could already smell the fire and this delighted me. I looked over and right next to the house was a huge bonfire with a lot of people surrounding it. The chauffeur, Liam, grabbed my wheelchair and helped me in it. He grabbed my chin and looked me eye to eye. "Have fun Miss Swan and when you would like to get picked up either call me or your father," he said and I nodded. He got back in the limo and drove off.

I wheeled myself inside the fence and was almost to the bonfire when I heard my name being shouted. I looked over to see Jacob. He was covered in oil. "You look like a mess," I said laughing. A goofy grin came on his face and he started pushing me the opposite way of the bonfire. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To the garage," he said and we got there and there was a motorcycle sitting there. "Is this what got you all dirty?" I asked laughing. That goofy grin on his face again. "Yeah, I got it at a junkyard a couple months ago and have been fixing it up ever since. What do you think?" he asked. For an amateur it really wasn't that bad. I gave him a thumbs up.

He then wheeled me out to the bonfire. Billy Black gave me a hug and a couple people were introduced to me that I didn't know and then Billy said it was time to start.

His stories consisted of demons with pale and ice cold skin, razor sharp teeth, strong and fast, immortal, and blood red eyes. These demons were known as the cold ones.

Some of his stories made me laugh vampires didn't exist but it was disturbing that the Cullen's had some of the same qualities as the demons in Billy's stories.

Afterward Jake wheeled me to the local beach and he sat down next me. We watched the soft waves hitting the beach and were silent. The moon was bright and shinning.

I had to finally ask. "Jake can I hear more about the cold ones?"

"There are stories of the cold ones as old as anything and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land. He was a tribal elder, like my father. So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did- they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces. There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist. They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead. This clan we met was the Cullens. There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived. The cold ones are blood drinkers. Your people call them vampires," he said.

I felt dizzy. "I want to go home," I said. I dialed Liam's number and he came rather quickly. I thanked Billy Black for the night and said goodbye to Jake and gave him a hug. He seemed a little too snug about me hugging him. Liam drove home and then I wheeled myself in the house and up the stairs. I got into bed. I looked up on the computer and found out that golden eyes for a vampire mean they are vegetarian. They feed on animals. The Cullen's eyes are this color.

I then realized a couple of things. First the Cullen family was all vampires. Second these vampires didn't seem to want to hurt anyone. And finally a vampire has the hots for me.


End file.
